PKchu
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Pikachu was minding his own business in Onett when suddenly he was spotted by Ness, with Pichu and Toadette just being there to enjoy it.


Smashers smashing up for the ultimate smash was always exciting, but there were days where nothing had to happen and it was okay. Pikachu was minding his own business in Onett when suddenly he was spotted by Ness.

"Pika?" Is what Pikachu had to offer for he's trying to enjoy sucking on a bottle of succulent ripe tomato ketchup.

Ness smiled by revealing his baseball bat, simply saying "OK!" as a response as he then performed his PK Thunder to hurl himself into Pikachu, injuring them both.

Course this action was enough to make Pikachu mad as he then electrocuted the PSI powered boy, with several buildings in Onett losing their electricity. Pichu was eating through cheesecake with Toadette farting loudly on a wooden bench that was slowly wilting from her rotten eggy flatulence.

"Oh how I love stuffing my face with the cake of cheese!" Pichu squealed while charging her cheeks. "I don't think anything will replace it!"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong!" Toadette taunted while fanning the air of her flatulent fungi fumes. "Lemme tell you a tale that I went through myself!"

**Upon the magic pink fields of Magicant, Princess Zelda in her adorable Ultimate was on the battlefield sitting with several Lumas. After the other Smashers left, she started crying and a yellow Luma floated to her, and she hugged him.**

**Seeing her breasts from her dress, his starry top started to grow. Zelda smiled and started to stroke it. The other Lumas got excited from this action, so she decided to let out a huge fart blast right by the the 1st Luma and said, "You all can come here now."**

**The creepy star abominations all floated to her, enticed by the methane that Zelda let out, with her playfully touching another yellow Luma, farted on a green one, a blue Luma rubbed on her growling stomach.**

**Zelda moaned from all the love she's getting and continued on with her flatulent moment. After 3 minutes, the 2 yellow Lumas she played around with exploded, but she let go and began fanning the smelly air she wafted. She quickly raised her left leg and made the green Luma die from a sloppy fart to the face.**

**The other Lumas pulled out, floated to her face with the other yellow Lumas and rubbed themselves until they exploded into stardust over her face and clothing. ****Exhausted and happy, Zelda laid down and proceeded to wet herself from getting high over her booming butt burst.**

"...What." Pichu said blankly with her holding half of a cheesecake in her paws while seeing Pikachu continuing to electrocute Ness in the background. "The hell did that have to do you with?"

"I dunno," Toadette admitted as she took a glance behind her to see that she let out so much hot air that she stained and inflated her dirty diaper. "Guess you could say that blurb was _Impossibilities Made Possible_."

Pichu squinted her eyes while slowly shaking her head. "Well I thought it was gonna be about you."

"Sure, since us gassy girls are so similar," Toadette said as her stomach grumbled, with it making her go back to letting out sulfur stinking steamers. "This next story I have is quite a doozy

**4 years after the rebellion Captain Falcon has moved on while Lucas and the orange Inkling girl moved out, Eevee is alone and was very isolated, so she adopted a commanding child named Anna.**

**"Mommy, some boy likes me and i don't like him alot so what do i say?" C****ommander ****Anna asked while wielding her axe.**

**Before Eevee could answer Bowser swept in out of nowhere in his clown car and kidnaped Anna and ****Eevee****.**

**"Gwaha," Bowser chortled while in his Koopa Klown Kar. "You're now mine for the taking!"**

**"Oh no," Eevee groaned.**

**"Aie! Let us go!" Anna yelp as she had fear in her eyes.**

**Suddenly the others just popped up out of nowhere.**

**"Wait a moment, Eevee? Is that you?" The c****aptain of Falcons**** stammered.**

**"Who is that girl!?" The Inkling shouted as she had the images of inking squids in her eyes.**

**"Oh, she's my daughter." Eevee replied calmly as they got captured too.**

**"WHAT YOU WERE PREGNANT!?" The trio yelled at her.**

**"NO YOU DUMB BOTS! I adopted her!" Eevee barked.**

**"Oh, okay." Lucas said with a calm tone in his voice.**

**"Hey morons, one of you is going to be a star!" Bowser exclaimed as he put down the sack, unzipping the sack he let them out in a large mansion. **

**"What are you doing-" Eevee was about to ask as she got scorched by Bowser firing his fire on her.**

**"All righty, here are our victims!" Bowser sinisterly laughd with death in his eyes after revealing a list of characters with red Xs crossed on them. "Only one of you gets out of here alive."**

**"We're live in 10-" Lucario said while sipping tea as a countdown went, followed up by an explosive boom!**

**"Mom I'm scared!" Anna cried to ****Eevee****.**

"The hell?" Pichu questioned as she dropped her quarter portion of cheesecake. "That was more random than the first story!"

"Everything is random from a different persective!" Toadette retorted with an explosive fart, her tongue sticking out. "Anyway I don't know about you but if there's 1 thing life taught me it's that _Movies can be dangerous_."

Pichu noticed Ness hitting Pikachu with a baseball bat, with the electric mouse Pokemon zapping the boy even more in response as she scoured around for "Is there anything else for you to provide?"

"Um, let's see if I could think." Toadette murmured as her stomach rumbling was so strong it made her fart out an object, with that item in question being a broken amiibo of Ness as she took a solid look of it as she pooped herself. "Oh, you wanna know how these things came to be?"

**Things were more exciting than they were supposed to be within the garage, as it was arranged for yet another stupid stunt that was being done.**

**"Yes! We finally got them!" Sonic exclaimed in joy by a cardboard box he brought in, unboxing his shiny Amiibo.**

**"So how do we summon them?" Ivysaur and Samus asked simutaneously.**

**"I think we have to throw them up into the air as high as we can. If the Amiibo lands with its stand flat on a surface, we've done it right," Pit answered while looking at the toy version of himself.**

**"Well then let's do it! There's no time to lose and we've got an adventure to set up!" Fox responded as he chucked his gun in the air.**

**"Get ready to... THROW!" Everyone shouted in unison, before tossing their Amiibos into the air as high as possible. Luckily, they all landing on their stands on the first attempt. Suddenly, everything faded into a blinding white light, and when things became visible again, the Amiibo Clones were all there, standing proudly, waiting for some commands.**

"...Do people actually care about _Amiibo_ of all things?" Pichu questioned as she looked at her own Amiibo of herself with boredom.

"Now that I think about it, no." Toadette thought as she was dressed like a construction worker after farting too much in her dirty clothing.

Pichu watched Pikachu zap Ness into a pile of ashes, with her scratching her ear. "Well is that all you have to share?"

Toadette did more thinking while letting out a long fart, shrugging. "Not exactly no."


End file.
